


Batfamily hogwarts au

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Magical occurrences~ [2]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU, Harry Potter - Fandom, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Different gens, Gen, You can request if you want!, different ages
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Tim centric with a bunch of different people in different ages and in different houses. Also the others every now and then!This story is connected to my other story: Tim Drake, The Wizard.New: There was a hat, a legend. A hat that revealed people’s stories and whispered a song that matched their soul. Tim had no intention to wear it but the imperio curse makes that a little hard.





	1. Damian’s a what...?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Turns our Damian Wayne is also a wizard, joy.

————

Tim Drake is a slytherin, Harry Potter gen

Summary; turns out Damian’s a wizard, just like him, joy.

His ‘group’ - Fred, George, Lee  
————

Tim stares at the owl that just whacked him in the face. Errol. He can hear Jason sniggers and Dick’s amused chuckles. He doesn’t bother looking at Damian knowing he’s got that smirk on his face while Bruce is practically asleep and is blinking slowly at the owl who landed in his eggs. Alfred is already making another plate.

Rolling his eyes Tim reaches for the silly owl, it squawks at him before stumbling forwards. It’s quite amusing watching him waddle his way across the table, again. Reaching for the package and scrolls tied around Errol’s leg, Tim has a feeling it’s from two certain Weasley twins.

Tim unties the ribbon on one of two scrolls and begins to read before a very controlled cough is heard. Tim raises an eyebrow at Dick but he only grins back. Damian’s head is turned away, pretending to not be interested. Jason just openly stares at him, expecting and Bruce is frowning at the owl before looking up at him. Most likely wondering what’s so important that an owl came through the window and ruined his breakfast. Tim snorts and begins to read;

“ _Hey Tim!  
How’s your break been? I hope you’ve done your homework the professors set, you don’t want to go to detention_.-“ ignoring Jason’s sniggers he continues, “- _it’s your second to last year and please if you can, keep the twins inline. I’ll see you at kings cross station. P.s your letter from hogwarts is here as well, the owls keep getting muddled up_!” Tim looks at the signature and smiles, good old Molly. His smile gets a little softer at the birthday message. He decides he’s not going to read that bit out, he loves the Weasleys.

“Mrs Weasley I presume?” Tim looks at Alfred with a smile and nods. Alfred hasn’t met Arthur or Molly before but Tim’s positive they’ll get along well. Alfred hums as Dick makes a sound of confusion in the back of his throat.

That’s right, Tim remembers. The rest didn’t know about Tim’s magic until the end of last year. They’ve made a promise that when it comes to magic Tim would have to talk to them about it.

“Molly, Mrs Weasley, is the mother of my two friends in school.” Tim explains, “the twins.” He elaborated.

Bruce nods tiredly before gesturing to the other letter. Tim opens it, being careful of the red crest on the front, and pulls out the things inside. Tim frowns as he pulls out another letter, he’ll check that later.

Opening the letter Tim pulls out the ticket for king cross station, platform 9 3/4 and the list of things he’ll need. He grumbles at the mention of N.E.W.Ts and scrubs at his face. Looking back up at his family he finds Bruce looking at the ticket with furrowed brows and Alfred glancing at the materials list.

Ignoring Dick and the rest he pulls out the thicker envelope. His eyes scan the words but his brain can’t seem to comprehend it. 

To: Mr Damian Wayne

Tim doesn’t bother reading the rest as he hands it to Damian.

————

Tim’s leaning against stone as he waits for the gremlin to hurry up. The gremlin is a wizard and Tim has to take him to Diagon Alley. Bruce has a hand on Damian’s shoulder and Dick’s smothering the scowling boy with all his might while Jason watches on, amused.

Damian manages to push away to stand in front of Tim with a scowl, nothing unusual there.

“Grab a pinch of powder and say ‘Diagon Alley,’ make sure you say it clearly.” Tim warns despite the look Damian’s giving him.

“What happens if he don’t Timbo?” Jason sings looking quite amused. Dick pales.

“He could end up anywhere, anyone who has a floo network and sound similar to what Damian says.” Tim answers easily and honestly. Dick gawks and Bruce’s eyes narrow. Tim shrugs helplessly as he takes a pinch of the powder, nodding his head for Damian to do the same.

He steps into the fireplace and without looking at his family who are to busy fussing about Damian (he could get lost, it’s too dangerous) Tim drops the powder and simply says;

“Diagon Alley.” Soft but clear and Tim wishes the flames will just suck him up. Leaving him to become ash, it’ll be so much easier. Letting fires lick at his skin until the sensation is gone, he opens his eyes to find himself in Diagon alley.

Tim waits for Damian as people bustle about.

————

It’s September 1st and Tim’s trying to tell Damian to hurry up. It’s a little hard when everyone is fussing over him (are you sure you got everything, don’t stop training, no knives or swords, shoot them if they annoy you, I’ll miss you!).

They’re in London and Tim’s going to scream in a second. The train leaves at exactly eleven and it’s already ten fifty five. Tim’s scowling as he walks up to them, grabs Damian with a forced goodbye to the family in front of him who don’t give a shit about Tim. Not even a hug. Damian follows him like a lost puppy and Tim calms down enough to explain the entrance to the Hogwarts Express.

Damian gives him a doubtful look so Tim, not knowing what to do, feels rather relieved when a young witch rushes past them, right at the brick wall between platform nine and ten. Damian stares with a schooled expression on his face. Tim sees the slight, controlled shock as Damian twists, staring at the muggles who simply bustle past.

“These people must be blind.” Damian states. Tim huffs a laugh as he cocks his head at the brick wall, a gesture to go. Damian doesn’t move so Tim refrains from bashing his head knowing he’d simply fall through, it’s happened before. The twins and Lee never let him live it down.

So he starts jogging at the brick wall and hears Damian breath catch despite the efforts to hold it. For a second there’s silence before Tim hears the familiar sound of the trains horn and begging from young ones to not go or can I come, pretty please. Damian passes through a second later and Tim’s rushing them to the luggage area. A worker kindly helps the two, despite a certain gremlins protest, and Tim and Damian finally bored the train.

————

Some how they manage to find a compartment that has no occupation. Damian sits across from Tim, gently petting Alfred the cat. Bruce had argued and it had caused red faces and yelling matches before Tim had finally been able to cut in saying, yes, Damian can bring the cat. Bruce had frowned before saying nothing more about the matter.

“What status are the Weasleys?” Tim blinks in surprise, continuing to pet his kitten, Smoky.

“Pure blooded.” Tim answers simply. Smoky curls into his lap and purrs quietly. Damian stares at the cat for a second before looking back at Tim.

“House?”

“Gryffindor.” Damian looks pleased at that.

“What is your house?” Damian quizzes, frown on his lips. Tim blinks, hadn’t he told anyone?

“Slytherin.” Tim answers as Smoky crawls up his arms to curl around his neck. Damian nods. As he returns his full attention to Alfred, Tim tightens his fingers around his watch. When the letters had came the parcel held a birthday present for Tim. It was like the Weasleys family clock and not to long ago Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Arthur’s face had gone from quidditch to danger. It had been in the newspaper what had happened but no one mentioned if anyone was safe. Tim’s to afraid to look at his watch so he simply waits.

“Bye dears! Have a good time at hogwarts! Fred George, whatever you two are planning stop it right now!” Tim’s head snaps to the window, the bunch of red heads rushing towards the train as the whistle blows. Tim huffs a laugh and watches in amusement as the Weasley’s scramble.

Damian is starring at him and Tim merely points at the red bunch.

“Those are the Weasleys.” Tim says simply. Damian looks unimpressed and Tim’s going to watch with no mercy as the twins and Lee prank him. It’s going to be quite amusing.

“Stay here, I’ll be just outside the compartment.” Damian’s sniffs at the command and Tim simply ignores it as he carefully stands up, Smokey licking at his clothed shoulder. Tim closes the door swallowing thickly, palms get sweaty and Tim groans in annoyance.

This always happens when meeting someone, it used to happen when simply going to school. To early you’d be all alone with the teacher, to late you’ll get stares when you walk into the classroom.

Tim shakes his head, heart squeezing in his chest as he remembers it’s only George, Fred and Lee. They’re his friends, best friends. He shouldn’t be worrying about this.

“Timmy!” Tim snorts at the synched call, some things never change. Never afraid to make a scene both freckled boys sprint toward him before pouncing. Back hitting the wood of the wall, he laughs because these boys always bring it out of him.

MEOW!

The red heads lean back pouting and Tim waits for the dramatic betrayal and how could you scene begin. He scratches Smokey’s chin in apology.

“I never thought-“

“Our favourite slythein-“

“The only nice slytherin-“

“Would betray us like this!” The twins finish landing on there knees with puppy dog pouts. Tim simply shrugs, snickering slightly.

“His name is Smokey.” Tim supplies as they get back to their feet, grinning.

As the twins inspect the kitten before practically squeezing it to death Tim finally asks the question;

“Is everyone alright?” Both boys are a little paler than usual but they glance at each other before nodding. “Good.” Tim breathes.

Gred and Forge grin wickedly and Tim groans, he shouldn’t have said anything.

“Aawww did Timmy-“

“Worry about us?“

“So cute!” They squeal together.

Tim leans away with a bemused expression, before smirking wickedly;

“I’d say you both would fit in with the Slytherins~” He sings. Blue eyes wide they sink to the ground making puking sounds.

“You know sometimes I enjoy how sly you are.” Tim looks up and grins at the familiar voice.

“Hey, Lee.” Tim smiles

“Hey bro.” The dark skinned male steps over the disgusted Gryffindors and fist bumps him.

“Ahem,” Tim blinks as he looks at the amused elderly. The twins jump up, bowing dramatically before rushing into the compartment, Lee following.

Tim smiles softly at her, when he was a third year all of them had been chatting when the lady with the never ending sweets came around with her cart with barley any! Tim had seen Ronnie again and had met his new friend, Harry. The scrawny boy reminded Tim of himself when he was younger and because of that he felt a little protective of him.

Tim waves as the lady as she passes and shakes his head at her offer of sweets. He walks into the compartment and closes the door. Fred and George seem to be having a staring contest with Damian, Damian glaring more than staring. Lee looks quite amused.

Snorting Tim seats himself next to his younger brother, Alfred the cat not used to the lack of attention, crawls to Tim. Smoky jumps down and they both cuddle as Tim pets them.

Finally having enough of the contest George turns to Tim with an amused glint in his eyes. Fred kept staring, never the one to give up.

“Who’s the munchkin?” Tim meets George’s grin wickedly as the kid blanches.

“What did you call me?!” Fred high fives his twin as Damian glowers.

“A munchkin is a cat.” Tim easily supplies, a sly smirk pulling at his lips. Lee sniggers in amusement.

Damian whirls at him as the giddy twins watch excitedly. “I know what a munchkin is! Who are they!?”

“Fred, George and Lee.” Tim watches in amusement as the twins jump to their feet in ‘outrage.’

“Excuse me mister-“ a poke to his chest.

“We are not Fred or George-!” Lee cackles.

“They sound very good looking though-“ Tim snorts.

“We are-“ Damian stares expectingly.

“Forge!” Fred says with jazz hands.

“And Gred!” They both bow dramatically before collapsing, cackling.

Lee’s dying in the corner and Tim’s smiles, he’s missed this. What was he so worried about?

“Munchkin meet Gred, Forge and the only normal one, Lee!”

————

Tim sits down on the Slytherin table and watches in amusement as everyone scoots away from him, he’s a mudblood after all.

Catching Lee, the twins, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Harry’s gazes Tim rolls his eyes dramatically. His three friends snicker and Ron snorts while Ginny waves happily. Hermione gives a small smile along with Harry.

As the sorting begins Tim claps for each student and waits for Wayne, Damian to be called. It takes a while but eventually;

“Wayne, Damian!” McGonagall calls out. There’s only two other kids left and Tim perks up. He vaguely sees George and Fred leaning over each other as Lee elbows them.

Damian walks up confidently with a barley catchable waver. As the hat is placed on his head it calls out almost immediately.

“GRYFFINDOR!” Tim claps the loudest.

————

Tim stares down at his younger brother. Somehow, somehow he’s gotten himself in detention. It’s barley been a week!

His cheek is grazed and bruised and Tim’s sure he’ll have a black eye soon. He doesn’t ask, simply places a hand on his shoulder and walks out of Professor McGonagall’s, promising revenge on a certain Marcus Flint.

No one calls his brother a terroist or a mudblood.

————

Lee, George and Fred are happy to help. Almost a little too gleeful, _almost_. Tim’s doesn’t feel an ounce of pitty for what’s about to happen, sure he might get detention but who cares. Not Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. A Slytherin that other Slytherin’s avoid.

————

The whole school is silent. For about a second before laughter comes, it comes fast and loud and Tim’s at the Gryffindor table next to a gaping Damian. The twins and Lee are howling with tears in their eyes and Tim wraps an arm around Damian’s shoulder.

Flint is standing their completely pink, hair, skin, eyes, clothes and body. Tim’s pretty sure Flints blushing in embarrassment and as he walks past the double doors he trips. The boy stumbles up only to trip again as obnoxious begins to play and Peeves pops out of no were with water balloons and it’s simply so amusing.

As other things begin to happen Tim feels a satisfied smile cross his face. Suddenly Damian’s tugging at his robe and Tim turns his attention to him with a smile.

“Why?” The boy asks and Tim’s smile is more soft this time.

“Remember what I said in Diagon Alley?” The boy nods and he continues; “no matter the house it’s the person that defines them, not where they’re sorted. Marcus Flint is a stereotypical Slytherin but I’ve personally have some friends in my house. Maybe not many but the ones that are, well they’re nothing like the strawberry. He’s a bully and self obsessed idiot, he deserves what’s happening.” Tim finishes.

He’s slightly surprised when Damian leans into him, Tim takes it to stride and pulls him closer. Considering the schools not burnt down yet it’s something, that doesn’t mean it can’t flood.


	2. Damian’s a what...? [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fangirlnerdoo1 - Dami and Tim are both magic and by the time they get home they’re both best friends.
> 
> Hope this is okay!

“Weasleys, Jordan hurry up!”

Tim bites his lip to attempt to keep the bubbling laughter down, Fred and George, well they let it out. Lee’s shaking his head, an amused smile on his lips as he tugs at a dreadlock.

“Timothy! Tell your imbecile friends to hurry up!” Damian huffs and Tim can’t help but laugh as the twins slowly tip toe to the train. Lee straying behind to step behind them when there’s enough space.

Peers waddle past in amusement as they rush to the train, it’s time to return to Gotham. And, well Damian is excited, his way is rushing everyone to hurry up in annoyance. Of course it’s only so the train won’t be delayed (everyone totally believes the twerp, totally.)

“Okay guys hurry up or the train will leave you behind!” Tim calls and like the mature nearly adults they huff it off.

Tim gently winds his arms around Damian and pulls him out of the way when he calls; “Don’t want a repeat of year three do we?”

Before either brother could blink three boys are running down to find a compartment.

“Hurry up, Wayne!” They snicker and Tim rolls his eyes good naturally.

“Year three?” Comes Damian’s voice, laced with curiosity as he leans into Tim. It’s really only been a year and so much has changed. He’s no longer Drake but Timothy, insults intent with harm aren’t thrown, only insults with amusement. It’s been a good year Tim decides as he guards Damian through the train.

“I’ll tell you later, preferably with them out of ear shot.”

————

“Sometimes I wonder-“ Fred.

“How a Slytherin could be-“ George.

“Such a dork!”

Tim reaches out a leg and kicks underneath them, “Hah! You misse- Gah!”

The red seat vanishes and it’s a blur of red and white as the twins tumble, groaning pitifully. Tim knocks his knuckles against Lee’s as Damian uses his new footrest.

“Now I remember why you’re a Slytherin.” George groans, rubbing a splotchy red cheek. He wiggles around to lie on top of Fred, who is mumbling, with a big pouty pout.

“Speak up, Weasley.” That’s a grin on Damian’s face, with barley any teeth! The bickering starts as Tim runs slender fingers through Alfred’s and Smoky’s fur.

He nuzzles back into his seat, hearing the familiar creek of worn out wood, cushion lumpy and he’s never felt so comfortable before. With his friends and a little brother that he cares for on a noisy and bumpy train. Who would’ve thought?

Lee cackles as two red heads tackle the young boy, Tim grins and joins into the fray. Hopefully the train doesn’t stop again, the last time that happened people thought there was a murderer on bored. Nope! It was just George, Fred and Lee.

He can’t help but find it amusing how Damian just fit into ‘their’ group. Yes he has some acquaintances of his own but more often than not he’s with them. It warms him more than he ever expected it would.

————

Damian’s waiting impatiently by his side, they’re waiting for their luggage. He keeps going on his tiptoes before scowling, realising it’s such a childish thing to do.

The boys find it especially amusing as they happily copy him, trying to knock each other off balance.

“What’s taking so long?” Tim pokes a pouty cheek as the twins start wrestling, Lee observing to tease the loser.

“There’s a lot of luggage to get out Dames, you’ve been to hogwarts, you’ve seen all the people.” Tim replies, stumbling when the rolling duo knocks into his legs.

“Magic.” Tim snorts because yes. There is magic but only one person, one worker with a ton of kids who can’t use magic out of school. Poor guy.

“Jordan!” Lee pouted but scurries off to collect his things.

“Fred and George Weasley!” Tim turns around and grins, they’re in trouble now. Molly Weasley in all her glory looks like a fire breathing dragon, stomping to her boys who are ruining their clothes.

“H-hey ma!” Fred gulps, George jumps to his feet, tripping and stumbling as he tries in vain to fix his cloak.

Tim wishes he had popcorn as Lee runs back, snickering at the comical scene in front of them. The twins look impossibly small, shrinking back as much as they can as their fire breathing mother roars at them.

Mr Weasley tries to sooth the tired dragon as the twins quake behind him. Damian looks with narrowed eyes, confused and amused.

Molly straightens her clothes and glowers at the boys before smiling sweetly at Lee, Damian and him.

“Lee, Tim! So glad to see you again.” Tim’s engulfed into a familiar tight hug and Lee snickers before he’s pushed into it as well. Tim smirks and steps on his foot roughly, snickering at the Yelp that’s quickly hushed by Molly.

Molly pulls back, keeping both boys at arms length, “been keeping out of trouble I hope.” Tim smiles sweetly as Lee pales. Molly pins him with a stare and opens her mouth to start a lecture.

“Molly dear, I’m afraid we haven’t met this young man yet.” Arthur cuts in hurriedly, a smile as awkward as the lanky adult himself. You can physically see the relief wash through Lee as he scurries behind the twins who are behind Tim. He is now a shield.

“Oh! I’m so sorry hunny! What’s your name?” The mother of nine exclaims. Arms flapping wildly to show how flustered she is.

“Damian Wayne.” Tim bites his lip to hide the smile the awkward response brings. He pretends he doesn’t notice how Damian catches the side of his coat and knows it won’t be mentioned when Tim winds an arm around his younger brothers shoulders.

“Tim’s brother then, hmm?”

“Yes he is.” Tim pinches the cheek with baby fat still on it as Molly coos. Damian squawks and the boys snicker behind him. They’re lucky they have a shield or they would be traumatised for life.

————

Tim’s back to being a shadow. It hurts but he can’t help but smile at Damian’s shocked look. He’s leaning against the main controls of the bat cave and watches as Damian’s fussed over. (You we’re away for so long! Did you poke someone’s eye out? Welcome back son. You are not leaving again!)

Tim smiles and watches as his family welcome Damian home. Everything will go back to normal until they arrive back to hogwarts, he should’ve known. He pushes himself up, steps silent as he heads towards the stairs to go back to Alfred.

————

That night as Tim patrols Robin comes with him. It was funny the looks in his family’s face. Sucker punched (Dick), gaping (Jason), slight widening of the eyes (Bruce) and a smile (Alfred).

They’ve taken down five attempted muggings, three break ins and one mass murderer when Tim finally asks Damian what’s wrong.

“I don’t know....it’s good to be back but I miss hogwarts.” He’s obviously conflicted so Tim winds an arm around his little brothers shoulder and pulls him into a side hug. It’s not as comfortable as Nightwings but Tim hopes he still finds it acceptable.

“Gotham city and hogwarts is your home Dames.” Tim mumbles into black locks. He’ll ignore the no name rule for now, Damian needs this.

There’s a warm breath on his chest and when Damian speaks it so quiet the wind nearly takes it away, nearly.

“And the best bit is that I have someone in both.” Did Dick put the sun in his chest? It’d make sense, it’s something he would do.

He kisses Robin’s hairline before standing up, Robin doing the same. Patrol time.


	3. No longer drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew a simple nickname could let him breathe? Let him spread his wings and fly?

Marauder gen, Tim’s a gryffindor (not mentioned). Group: Remus, James, Sirius, Peter.

————

Tim’s dieing, he’s sore and tired and his family are being little shits. Then again he should be used to it by now. They’re in Diagon alley and Tim’s blaming padfoot and prongs. The two hair obsessed idiots sent a protonus to him, in front of the family, who by the way, didn’t know he was a wizard.

He’s going to kill them or prank them mercilessly, maybe he could forbid them from pranking or kill them. Killing them sounds good.

Most people may say Tim’s being over dramatic but they have not hid themselves for _so long_ just to be _accepted._ Just so Bruce wouldn’t kick him out, look at him with disgust, betrayal, disappointment. Tim knows Bruce and Batman does not like metas in his city, or people with special ‘abilities.’

So Tim did everything to keep his magic under lock and key. And it _worked_ , until they stuffed it up. Tim isn’t angry, he’s _defeated_. All the blood, tears, arguments all worth nothing. ( _What’s wrong with you?! Can’t you just be normal? You’re hiding something, I’ll find out what! How can I trust you?)_

He can’t stop thinking, thinking, thinking.

And they’re staring, staring, staring and Tim is falling, falling and falling and why isn’t anyone _catching_ him? He’s not breathing as they walk through clusters of people, magic people. He’s choking, choking and falling and they keep on staring and staring and Tim begs because he doesn’t want to _see_ the _look_ in their eyes. Like it’s all _Tim’s fault_. He’s had enough of that look.

“Hey, hooves!”

Tim’s going to be selfish.

Let it bleed,

Let it fucking bleed.

And he doesn’t care. Doesn’t care if he hurts Bruce, doesn’t care if it pisses him off. He will greet his magic friends in this magic place with a smile because they _let_ him breath, _let_ him spread his wings as he runs through mud.

”Hooves!” His friends at heart are running, running to _him_. Excited to see _him_. No one ever is, except them. Definitely not the people behind him.

Its a punch to the gut and it’s funny because now Tim’s breathing, no longer falling, falling, falling and someone, his friends, catch him in a hug. Tim breathes, no longer caring for the people who say ‘brother’ and ‘son’ with no care.

Tim’s selfish and he no longer cares.

”Hey, hooves,” ( _Drake, replacement, red robin, Timmy,_ ) Tim laughes and breathes because it’s never said with poison or care that never lasts.

 

Tim simply breathes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short!


	4. A sad padfoot

Tim is annoyed and tired and it’s the middle of the goddamn night that the bats couldn’t patrol because of the weather, so Tim decided to catch up on his much needed sleep debt only to hear a constant _knock knock knocking_. So that’s why he wrenches the front door open vigorously only to nearly high five it with his face at the sight in front of him.

“Sirius?”

Sirius Black.

Sirius Black who is drenched to the bone with grey eyes red from tears and shaking like a leaf in the storm.

Sirius Black that Tim has known since he was eleven years old, became an amigus with, created the marauders map with, pulls pranks with.

Sirius Black who is standing in front of the manor crying, the Sirius Black that is one of his best friends that Tim trusted with his secret. His night time secret.

He doesn’t even think, yanks the man forward into the house without a word. Wraps his limbs around him in a wet but obviously much needed hug. It’s all white noise as his friend, his brother, his padfoot cries into his shoulder as Tim guides them to the couch.

They fall onto the couch and he rubs Sirius’s leather clad shoulder before he scurries off to get a fluffy and warm towel and light the fireplace.

He’s tearing through the cupboards, hoping Alfred will understand, and manages to find a red fluffy towel to wrap around his friend when he hears a whine.

Tim stiffens up on instinct only to relax when a wet nose presses against his hand. He smiles at the dog, who is as big as a horse, softly. A pale hand cards through black fur as Tim sighs.

Something bad must’ve happened for Sirius to come here. He doesn’t like bothering any of them, not Peter, Remus, James or him. And here he is, at the manors doorstep, shaking and crying.

And honestly? It’s left Tim in shock.

It’s making his heart clench in worry for his friend because no one should be like this. No one should be a crying mess and it’s pissing Tim off because who ever did this is going to pay. It’s also making Tim want to shield this sad and lonely boy from the world except the people who actually give a shit about him.

“Come on boy, want to meet a friend?”

Titus lets out a quiet bark and Tim quirks a smile at the smart dog. He may not seem all to bright but then again Damian trained him, his little brother has got to adore the overgrown dog for something.

Titus trips over the carpet, paw snagging on a piece of wood has the pup doing rollie-pollies and Tim huffs a laugh. Gently patting the dog as they descend the stairs to his friend.

Or maybe Titus is just that loveable that no one can resist him.

————

As soon as Sirius spots the dog his usual charming grin crosses his face, eyes lighting up like a kids on Christmas morning. It feels Tim with relief.

Tim lights the fireplace as Titus stares at Sirius like he knows. Knows that Sirius is sort of, not really, is part animal, specifically a dog. And then Titus is grinning and leaping at Sirius happily, tail wagging so fast he wonders if it’ll lift Titus up like a helicopter. It’s a silly but amusing thought.

Titus doesn’t bark however he does curl up on Sirius like the horse dog is actually a lap dog. The sight makes Tim laugh quietly as he joins them, Sirius somehow manages to kick his feet on top of Tim’s as they relax is silence for a while. The issue pushed back for now.

It’s been about ten minutes now, Titus snoring in the glow of the warm fireplace and Tim knows it’s time to talk. Even if he doesn’t want to, even if Sirius doesn’t want to.

“Padfoot?” Grey eyes meet blue, “can you tell me what happened?”

Black locks cover his face like a security blanket and he waits, waits because it’s going to take a while and Tim doesn’t mind. He does mind the sinking feeling in his chest though.

Finally Sirius speaks, small and hesitant and it’s nothing like the usual boy that Tim has to hold back a gasp.

“Th-they,” Tim has a feeling he knows who ‘they is, “disowned me. They kicked me out Tim.”

It’s said so brokenly that he has to close his eyes for a second. Closes them for a second before looking Sirius in the eye, speaking words that are the truth.

“Your parents don’t deserve you pad, they don’t know you like parents should and it’s their own fault that they’ve lost an amazing son.”

A weak grin crosses his friends face, fingers tangling in Titus’s fur as he leans heavily into the couch.

“Thanks hoovs, thanks for letting me stay.”

Tim snorts, because not letting Sirius stay wasn’t even an option. “It’s fine, now hush and let me catch up on my sleep debt.”

Sirius cackles and Tim reaches up and whacks him, efficiently messing us his precious locks even more. He squawks and Tim snickers at the sound, scooting backwards as the boy pouts at him.

“Oh and Sirius, mate, you know your welcomed at any of our houses whenever, right?”

An obnoxious grin and a winning smile has Tim laughing. Sirius eyes are softer looking. Padfoot knows all right.

And Tim could sleep easier with that information.

————

Tim wonders if killing Sirius would be that bad that he’ll be put into Azkaban. Maybe, most probably.

Sirius continues to slouch on the counter, finger inching towards a toaster that is apparently so amazing and wonderful and _how did muggles think of this_?

It’s kinda cute really.

It’s five am and he’s a little surprised Alfred hasn’t woken up yet and sort of relieved as well. Alfred would ban Sirius from the kitchen is seconds flat and well, Tim didn’t need a moping dog at his feet.

But he smiles and laughs because Sirius is feeling better and Tim has no doubt when the other marauders come he’ll be jumping to the moon.

“Hey hoovy!”

Tim resists rolling his eyes as he cooks some eggs on a pan, “Yes paddy?”

“Why don’t you have house elf’s? Wouldn’t it make things easier for muggle families since they don’t have magic?” Tim smiles at the genuine question.

“Well paddy, house elf’s are considered magical creatures, so for muggles they’re myths.” He says as he plates the egg on a toast to serve it.

Sirius eyebrows crinkles in thought and Tim laughs, sliding the plate to his friend as he sits down to eat his own toast.

They finish their breakfast quickly, kicking each other under the counter and snickering behind bread as Titus huffs, head in Sirius’s lap. Damian will be jealous Tim muses as quiet footsteps head their way.

“Ah, I see you are awake Master Tim.” Came Alfred’s warm voice, raising a delicate eyebrow at Sirius’ shriek.

“Hey Alfred,” he grins, pushing Sirius’s face away as he ‘faints’ on him, “this is my friend Sirius, the one from the school.”

Alfred hums with a smile as he watches them, Tim elbowing Sirius and Sirius staring at Alfred with a gaping mouth.

“Did he use a silencing charm?!” Sirius blurts our, eyes wide and awe filled and Tim can’t help but cackle as Alfred’s moustache twitches ever so slightly.

“No pad, he’s a muggle like the rest in this house,” Tim wheezes out, giggling as Sirius stares at him in amazement.

“Very pleased to meet you Master Sirius,” Alfred says and Tim flushes slightly because yeah, Tim’s magic isn’t exactly mentioned around here, only mentioned when he’s late for patrol but that’s not his fault. Tim’s lucky enough Professor McGonagal lets him travel back here at night during school.

“You too,” Sirius says and Tim groans at his tone.

“Alfred don’t feed his ever growing ego,” he whines and Alfred just looks at him in amusement as Sirius drapes over him.

“What do you mean hoovs?” Hand on chest, “how dare you acuse me of an ego!” Tim snorts and is quite glad at the person that saves him from this convo, again. He regrets it almost instantly.

“Timmy! Wait- your awake?!” Tim glowers at Dick as he clampers down the stairs, three figures following. _Yes Dick he is awake, is it that surprising_.

As the rest come down Tim sighs at Sirius waves at them. This is going to be...

Interesting...?


	5. The pensive [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron and Hermione have noticed something different about Tim’s behaviour and it just so happens he has a pensive. They don’t like what they see....

“Harry! We shouldn’t be doing this!” Hermione hisses furiously and it reminds Harry of his first year.

“Bloody hell Mione! You don’t have to, you can keep look out or something!” Ron says hotly, rolling his eyes.

Hermione stamps her foot, looking angry and worried as she glances around Tim’s Hufflepuff dormitory. Harry shakes his head at them in annoyance.

“Guys, we’re doing this to know what’s going on with Tim. You’ve all seen the way he’s been acting.” Harry sighs. It’s true. Tim has been acting strange, he’s acting like....well no one can put a finger on it.

The letters he used to get from Alfred has increased and it’s not just from Alfred anymore. They’ve gotten glimpses of the writers, Dick (that can’t be right), Superior (what?), Jason and Bruce but Tim never reads them. Not a single one. Instead his hands shake in anger or bitterness and they get shoved into his robe pockets to never be seen again.

It’s not only that though, Tim’s been staying throughout holidays when most of the time he goes with the majority of their peers. Not to mention he’s gone most nights (nothing unusual) and been coming back defeated and hurt and Ron and Harry have to drag him to madam Pomfrey’s with Hermione at the ready with a hex.

It’s not like him and now Tim’s not going to Gotham at night at all. It’s unnerving in all honesty and that’s why they’re here, because Tim may be a good actor but Ron, Hermione and Harry have known him since he was eleven.

Ron nods and Hermione sighs, relenting. Together they walk up to the pensive, each nervous and wary and with a feeling of foreboding, that they won’t like what lies ahead, they lean in.

Instantly the silver swirls away and bricks replace them. He can vaguely hear Ron gasping and Hermione chittering away with worry. Harry closes his eyes and waits for the world to go steady once again.

Emerald eyes open when the world stops moving, they’re in a house, it doesn’t looked lived in. Harry looks around, there’s a giant chandelier, carpet that looks like no ones even breathed on it and a fancy coat wrack with two coats that look brand new.

“Merlin, I wasn’t expecting that.” Ron groans, and Harry glances at him. Under brown freckles he looks a little green.

“If you’re going to be sick do it on your other side,” he deadpans. Ron snorts and Hermione hushes them, arms flapping wildly. Ron’s about to retort but Harry nudges him, he can hear an argument.

“Janet-“ They clamp their mouths shut and listen, barley daring to breathe.

“Don’t Janet me! Our relationship is strictly professional and you drooling over a young model will raise questions!” Harry raises an eyebrow, what does this have to do with Tim?

“Our agreement only rests on our company, otherwise I’m free to do whatever I please!” Ron’s brow furrows.

_Squeak_

Heads snap around, hearts beating wildly but nothing harmful waits for them. However a little boy does, a little boy with raven hair and blue eyes and a pale face.

Hermione gasps, “that- that’s Tim!” She whispers quietly and Harry stares. Tim is so small.

“Guys,” Ron croaks. They look at him and are surprised at the thunderous expression he wears. “Those are his parents.”

Hermione freezes and Harry stills in shock. “Ronald how could you possibly know that?” Hermione murmurs, Ron simply points to a picture.

A picture with a perfect frame with clear glass and press worthy smiles. A sad boy who smiles for the cameras as a mother grips his shoulder tightly. A father who’s grin doesn’t reach his eyes and Harry feels sick to his stomach.

_Bang_

All three of them jump, Tim simply lowers his gaze in acceptance.

“We are going to get on that plane and go to the meeting! You can hook up with those sluts just stay away from cameras!” A cold voice, a woman’s voice says. They can hardly believe that voice belongs to a mother, a mother to their friend.

A man comes stomping out, face flushed and hair ruffled. He has raven hair and grey eyes and he doesn’t even glance at his son as he heaved huge cases into his arms and rams the door open. Just like that he’s gone.

Click

Click

Click

Barley having time to pick their jaws up from the floor they glance at the woman that enters. Brown long hair and cold blue eyes glance right through them, staring at Tim. Hermione scowls and steps closer to the little boy and Ron follows suit. Harry glares.

“What have I told you about slouching? Shoulders up Timothy, we’ll be back in four months.” Hermione hisses in outrage and Ron gapes at the woman in disbelief. Harry is angry.

A quiet, “Yes mother.” And the floor under their feet floats away.

-

Harry can hear Ron groaning in pain, so with a small smile he heaved the taller male up. “Thanks mate.” Ron grins, it doesn’t quite reach his eyes.

Harry turns around, expects a ranting Hermione but she’s smiling. Blinking he glances at Ron, the lanky teen shrugs before they walk up to Hermiones side.

Harry smiles to. It’s Tim again and it’s Christmas. He ignores the fact that no one is with the little boy, that there’s not even a tree, instead he focuses on the camera tightly gripped to a tiny chest. All of them recognise that camera, Tim adores it and at random moments he will take a photo of you, good or bad he keeps them.

Ron kneels down, tucking his head on his shoulder to read the note attached to the box. “Merry Christmas Timothy, from Jack.”

Hermione scowls, “that’s all?!” Harry frowns in annoyance, no wonder why Tim isn’t that fond of holidays. No ones ever there with him.

Opening her mouth wide, Hermione is about to begin an angry rant when their world topples over them.

-

The first thing Harry registers, is the cold. Why is it so bloody cold? Tugging his robe impossibly closer he glances at Hermione who is gazing around, open mouthed. Ron looks a little pale being so high up.

High up as in on a roof, high up as in what the hell is Tim doing here around eight or nine years old?! Hermione has stopped gazing at the cloudy sky and now is staring at Tim, silently demanding what is going on.

Ron shuffles away from the edge and Harry does the same. Sure they love the height but usually they have a broom, something they can control and save them if they fall. Nope, this is not there forte. However it does seem to suit Tim well.

Tim who is in an oversized dark coat, Tim who is carrying that camera around his neck like a lifeline. Tim who blends into the night so good that the only reason they spotted him is because they know this is one of his memories. That makes Harry frown, all of those were his memories.

Shaking his head he looks at Tim again, Ron sitting next to him while Hermione shakily peeks over the edge.

“He’s waiting for something.” Ron mumbles, looking at the sky expectantly. Exactly like Tim is doing.

For two minutes they sit and wait and then they hear it. A whizz, a crack and a laugh and Ron, Hermione and himself are gaping at the human size bat that flies with a boy dressed in so many colours. Then the boy does four flips and they whirl around to face Tim as he gasps, eyes wide with realisation.

“The-their-“

They don’t get to hear who they are as the memory folds in on itself. That is something Tim doesn’t want anyone seeing.

-

The next few seconds are a whir of confusion, snippets of memories that are to important to be seen by anyone that it makes them dizzy.

“An explosion from the joker who has not been caught-“

“Batman showing no mercy-“

“If this continues Gotham’s beloved hero will have to be-“

“Robin hasn’t been seen-“

“Explosive argument between Batman and Nightwing-“

“_______, I know who you are.”

The voices stop and then there’s a whirl of snippets, scenes that are emerged that it’s difficult to see what’s what.

A tall dark haired man, dark bags under the eyes, a young boy with blue eyes and a camera-

Two costumes, a bat and a robin-

Bunch of movement, grunts and robin comes in-

Abruptly it all stops. Everyone is green in the face and Harry has to pat his to make sure his glasses are still there. Hermione’s hair is bushier than usual and Ron is a little to pale.

“What was that?” He manages to ask, coughing.

“Only Merlin knows.” Ron groans, straightening with difficulty.

“Guys look!” Hermione points a finger in front of them, wide eyed. Blinking Harry looks forwards, something like a door is ahead.

“Bloody hell, what is that?” Ron asks, craning his neck to take it all in. Harry shrugs but Hermione is moving forward hand resting in the door as she thinks.

“I think Tim’s protecting us.” She says slowly, “I think he’s hiding his darkest memories so we won’t have to witness them.”

Ron frowns, “Well I want to know what. Tim’s not okay, something is bugging him and I for one want to help.” Harry smiles, he does to. Hermione nods looking at the door again.

And just like that it opens, so slowly and then they’re being shoved forward by an invisible force and clear as day images shine through.

-

Tim looks around three, he’s holding his mothers hand but Harry can’t help but scowl at the woman.

They take a photo with three others, Tim looks happy. It makes them smile. Their in the tent the shows fast forwarding until they see the people from before. They’re dressed in bright clothes, the two parents jump and Tim is all smile.

_Snap_

Harry can’t help but scream in horror, they’re falling and they see Tim’s horrified face before it disappears.

-

Tim’s older, about twelve. He’s with a big tall man who is helping him with exercises. Tim’s determined, happy.

They watch him train, the big man is Batman and Tim is now his robin.

Then the big man comes down, face somber, “Your parents have been kidnapped.” He tells Tim, “I’m looking for them.”

Tim trains and trains and they attempt to make his stop but the flashes come to quickly and then the big man is back. He’s sad, “your mother is dead, your father is in a coma.”

Hermione cries and Ron has tears in his eyes and suddenly their in a hospital, watching thirteen year old Tim hold his fathers hand.

And then they’re at a grave, the cold woman of a mother buried ten feet under as Tim keeps his back as straight as possible. Tears run freely.

-

Tim’s older again, only a little. Thirteen or fourteen and he’s quit being robin. His father is awake and in a wheelchair and dating a person called Dana. Tim likes her, he doesn’t call her mother.

Tim sneaks out to be robin, they follow. The heroes identities are known and they hear Jack’s voice over the cars coms. Tim’s crying and then he’s running up stairs, yanking his robin suit off.

They all cry at the sight of two bodies, too much blood and too many tears being shed. The Batman comes, a wall of comfort but that doesn’t stop them from hugging a tortured boy.

-

Tim nearly killed someone. Harry would have. Instead he doesn’t because he is a true Hufflepuff and they smile thinly.

A dark man comes. Tim can’t be trusted so he leaves.

They yell in outrage.

-

Tim’s not much older but he’s visiting Dana in a hospital of sorts. Her mind broke but she likes Tim.

She’s asleep, Tim’s looking at her injuries. He goes wide eyed. “I’m going to be a brother.”

Hermione lets out a harsh sob and Ron’s face crumbles, Tim would’ve mentioned having a baby brother or sister.

A couple days later Dana is gone and Tim places flowers on two graves, eyes watering as he looks up at the sky.

They all cry.

-

There are two robins and Hermione is shrieking stop stop. Ron is too and Harry’s voice feels hoarse.

They fight, no one wins but one has a smile carved in their neck.

Ron screeches when Tim says, “I forgive you.”

-

There’s a little boy, he’s hurting Tim and Tim forgives him. They all yell. Then Bruce is gone and they’re fighting for the Batman and Tim gets something sharp and pointy in his chest and Harry just collapses.

He survives and then a young man is taking robin away from Tim and he doesn’t even look him in the eye.

Robin is gone and then Red Robin searches for a tall dark man while whispers of crazy float around.

He teams up, fights lots of people, nearly dies in a desert and loses a spleen. Gets kicked out a window and has a fiancé. He comes back and brings the dark man back, he doesn’t get Robin. No apologies.  
He sighs and looks at the photo of Ron, Harry and Hermione and smiles.

They cry.

-

Tim’s chained up. He struggles and then there’s a naked woman with long hair standing in front of him. She says something and Tim’s eyes widen and his struggles increase.

Ron backs up, pale face as he collapses on the ground. Hermione leans on him and sobs, eyes squeezed shut and shaking, Harry’s falling down, eyes wide. They all lean into each other and then there’s a woman.

A woman with short raven hair, a mask that doesn’t no hide her thunderous expression. In anger she beats the woman and wins, and then she’s getting Tim down.

They all cry their hearts out for this woman, a woman that Tim trusts.

-

All of them are crying and all of them are angry. Angry at the young man, the dark man, the little boy and the boy who carved a smile in their friends throat and his chest. Angry at that _woman_.

Harry’s scrubs at his face as he stares at a long wooden table. They spot Alfred, grandfather Tim tells them fondly, baking with Tim sitting next to him. They’re talking and then there’s a yell.

All the men and boys are their. The dark men (Bruce) is angry, the young man (Dick) is disappointed, the smiler (Jason) looks amused and the boy (Damian) is smug.

“Your a wizard?!” Comes a growl and Harry tightens his hand on his wand, Ron and Hermione has theirs out already.

Tim nods and Alfred rests a hand on his shoulder. They like Alfred, they do not like the others.

Bruce is angry, glare in place as he jabs a thumb up the stairs. “I need to think about this, go to your room!”

Tim rolls his eyes and Ron grins, he grabs an apple, gives Alfred a hug and heads to the front door.

“Where are you going?” Bruce asks, everything angry.

Tim smile curtly. “I’m going to my magic school, to learn magic things and have fun with my magic friends.” He shrugs a coat on. “Accio broom!”

The males startle and stare. Tim gives them a two finger solute (“Timmy...”) and flies off.

They all laugh and welcome the pull to come back to reality.

-

They stumble to their feet, breathing hard and fast and pained. They know why Tim is neither and resigned and it’s because of them.

“Had a fun trip?” They whirl around, yelling. Tim’s there, leaning against his bed post with Smokey rubbing at his arm. He doesn’t look angry but that doesn’t stop Hermione throwing herself at him, sobbing out apologies.

Tim simply hugs her back, chin on her shoulder and he’s giving Ron and him a look that says he doesn’t mind. “I was going to tell you all soon anyway.” He mutters.

Harry and Ron walk up, neither much of a hugger but they do it anyway. “Your a hero?” Harry asks, eyes closed.

Tim shrugs and Ron snorts. “At least you didn’t wear panties.” Harry laughs and Hermione whacks them and Tim smiles.

Then Ron is grinning. “You know, Christmas is next week.” They look at each other nervously. “How about we all go visit Alfred?”

Grinning they turn to Tim, he snorts rolling his eyes. He agrees.

————

Tim’s not angry, he tells Hermione that again and again. In fact he’s actually happy they know the truth, he didn’t like lying to them.

Harry, Ron and Hermione mean everything to him. Always there and always understanding in their own way. Not to mention it’s practically impossible not to be friends when you fight a troll together in first year.

“You do realise you may not get the best welcome?” Tim says, eyeing the two cats in amusement, both purring in Hermione’s lap.

“Mate, I really don’t care about a welcome but just be happy mum and dad decided not to come.” Tim grins as Ron face plants on their compartment floor. Pig hoots happily and nestled himself in red hair.

Harry laughs and Tim smiles. Christmas is going to be good this year. Alfred will definitely make a feast.

————

Hopping off the train with other peers is like normal. Pushing, shoving and yelling and Tim elbows Harry as he bumps into him. He grins back and does it to Ron who looks affronted and ruffled, Pig snoozing in his hair.

They manage to collect their luggage fairly quickly and Ron and Tim are the first pair bursting out of a seemingly solid wall. With no muggles looking their way, they wait for Hermione and Harry.

The walk casually out of the wall and Tim snickers, it’s always funny watching people come out ‘inconspicuously’.

“Come on, Alfred’s waiting for us!” Tim yells over the crowd and they grin back at him, heading for the exit.

Tim smiles, he can’t wait to see Alfred. He was the only one who knew about his abilities and accepted him with a raised eyebrow and hot chocolate. Now though...  
The others know.

“Hey Tim, we’re here!” Hermione calls, looking around for Alfred. Grinning broadly they set there search. However it seems Alfred found them first.

“Ahh, Master Tim. Good to see you.” Ron shrieks in surprise and Tim whirls around, launching himself at his grandfather figure.

Alfred hugs back, strong and warm and Tim’s just happy to see him. Alfred pulls back, hands on Tim’s shoulders and smiling. He smiles back.

Pulling away, he stands next to his friends. “Alfred this is Ron, Hermione and Harry, they’re my friends.” He greets.

“Good to meet you, sirs, ma’m.” Alfred nods at them and Hermione opens her mouth, ready to protest and Tim is reminded of S.P.E.W. “I dare say miss Hermione but Master Tim has been trying to stop me from being so formal from the start. As you can see I am simply to stubborn.” He says, moustache twitching with his smile.

Hermione closes he mouth, cheeks dusted pink and Ron laughs also looking a little red in the face. Harry shakes his head and soon their piling into a limo because Alfred.

Ron looks around open mouthed and Hermione peers at everything interestedly. Harry gapes and soon their chatting about their year.

Tim watches amused as Alfred sneakily goes underground, a shortcut to Wayne manor. A very quick route.

————

An hour later they’re clambering out of the limo, all four of them grabbing their luggage before Alfred could get out. He shakes his head at them and together they race up to the manor.

“Now sirs, ma’m, I’m aware you know the others are a little,” Alfred frowns slightly, “sour with this situation,” Ron snorts, “and I wish you do not take their reactions to heart.”

Tim frowns, nodding. Ron throws an arm over his shoulder as Harry answers, Hermione nodding along. “Don’t worry Alfred, we’ll be fine.”

Alfred nods, looking pleased and pats Harry on the shoulder lightly. Then they were at the doorstep of the manor. Hermione squeezes his hand, Ron’s arm tightens and Harry pats his back. Smokey curls around his neck as Pig attempts to untangle himself from Ron’s hair. Crookshanks meows.

 


	6. The pensive [2]

Christmas Day was actually fun. Tim, Ron, Harry and Hermione ignored the others and opened their presents, snickering and laughing all day long. Of course it didn’t last.

Harry had another vision. He was sweating and shaking and was pale and they heaved him up for a cup of hot chocolate. The war was starting and they all were quite aware that, yesterday was the last day that they will ever be happy for a long time.

Death eaters were attacking and muggleborns were dying and hiding in fear. Hogwarts was no longer safe and Dumbledore couldn’t protect them any longer. They needed a plan.

So that’s what they did. For five hours until it was one in the morning they worked and worked. They practised magic, defence spells and threw the theories around on how to kill Voldemort.

Then footsteps came and Jason stood looking ruffled and tired in the kitchen door way. “What are ya’ doin’?”

Tim rolled his eyes and the others continued, ignoring the older male. “Plans.”

“Plans for what?” Great Dick is here.

“None of your business.” Harry snapped, he always got like this when he had a vision and really? No one could blame him.

“Actually, Potter it is. Your in our residence and we require to know what your doing.” Hermione rolled her eyes and nudged Ron as he bristled. Bruce came lumbering down the stairs.

“What’s all the commotion?” He demanded, tired and sore from a long night of patrol.

“Timmy and his friends are planning something and won’t tell us!” Dick almost whines and Tim’s eyebrow twitched as Ron snickered. He smirked when Harry smacked him.

“Tim what are you doing?” Bruce asked tiredly, he caught the suspicious lint under the words.

“Preparing for a war.” He said simply watched as they balanced. Ron’s smile dies down and Hermione sighs.

“A war?!” Dick shrieked. Tim snorted and got up, gesturing for his ‘family’ to follow him as his friends stayed where they were. Looking at each other, worry on their faces.

Softly closing the door behind him Tim was met with stares. “What war, Tim?” Bruce asked heavily, rubbing at his eyes.

“A wizarding war.” Tim stated.

Jason glowered. “Ya can’t just drop a bomb like that, Timmers, what’s goin’ on?”

Tim stared before rubbing a hand harshly over his face. “A war against a man who wants complete power. He’s killed thousands of innocents lives and nearly every magic being has been affected by him.”

“Timmy, what were you three planning?” Dick asks softly, gaze broken and worried.

“How to kill him.” The reactions were instant. Bruce tensed and went rigid, glower in his stance and eyes. Damian stares, eyes slightly wide and mouth parted. Jason tries for a smug grin but falls short as Dick reaches for him.

He steps out of his older brothers reach and stares straight at Bruce. “Killing is wrong, Timothy.” He’s angry and pissed and his hands are clenched into fists but Tim simply pulls out his wand.

All of them flinch back but Tim waves it, whispers a spell. Names roll out small and shimmery in the night. They spread across the room and faces go next to the names. Laughing and smiling and the words are tiny.

They stare and Tim speaks, staring at Cedric Diggory’s name. “These are all the people he killed, all the people he murdered with a simple word and if that _thing_ wins this war he will go after the muggles. People who don’t do magic like we can. They can protect themselves.”

Bruce pale and they all do. The names are triple the amount Joker could even wish to do. 

Damian speaks up and his face is slightly pale as he looks at all the names. “The hero’s can stop him.” It’s cute how confidently he says it.

“Tell me Dames. Can Wonder Woman block an unblock-able spell? Can Superman survive a killing curse? Can Flash out run it? Can Martian Manhunter?” Tim looks at the pale faces that stare back. They know the answer.

“They can’t and if that _thing_ wins, if he lives he won’t stop. He’s worse than the Joker and he won’t stop there. He won’t ever stop. Trust me on that.” Bruce doesn’t like it, that much is obvious.

“Your gonna fight, ain’t ya Timmy?” Jason says slowly, paling as green eyes fade as the names disappear.

“I’ve been fighting that thing since I was eleven years old. I’m not stopping now, not when friends have died and suffered for so long. None of you are going to stop me so don’t try to.”

Dick looks like he’s going to cry but it’s Damian that moves. His little brother is shaking a little and Tim can feel hands clutch at his shirts. Tears drip and sink into his shirt and Tim really shouldn’t be surprised by his reaction.

A breathy and terrified whisper freezes everyone in the room. “You could die Timothy.” Tim kneels down, hugs his little brother as tight as he can.

“Yeah.” He whispers and Dick breaks down, tears streaming as he pulls the two into a tight and suffocating hug. Jason stands there as a silent protector and Bruce is a cape of warmth.

They know Tim, Ron, Hermione and Harry are leaving tomorrow. Fighting a war and trying to prove that it is to people who refuse to believe the truth.

This could be the last time they see him breathing, see him sane and no arguments or past disagreements are going to make them angry at him.

This could be the last time they’re family is whole.

 

 

 

( _Has it ever been?_ )

 


	7. Pensive [3]

Dick felt like he was going to be sick. His skin felt clammy and outstretched and his throat was scratchy and itchy, from feeling sick or the tears building up he did not know.

They ignored their ears and now they wish they could ignore their eyes. But it’s so real-no! It’s not real, it can’t be.

Finally his vision blurred so much that the tears blocked his vision. At least it blocked his reality of the sad faces before him.

His knees tremble and his hands clamp onto Damian’s stiff shoulders. With a wretched sob he crashes to the ground and drags Damian down with him. Arms automatically wind around the shaking boy and Dick wishes this wasn’t reality.

He can hear Jason’s cursing up a storm and Cass’ quiet sobs. He can hear Alfred reach for a piece of furniture, frail legs too shaky to hold him up.

Face grim Bruce turns away from his sons, this is what Tim got for killing. Tears trickle down his face.

—

“Come on Zee!” Dick is pleading at this point and he knows it. He doesn’t care but at least he’s not letting the anger and the annoyance and the desperation lace his words. He doesn’t need he pitying gaze.

Bruce is glowering and Dick wishes Jason would just stab the man with the knife he’s holding. The stupid idiot and his do it alone, no outside help, rules. Alfred looks close to slapping some sense into the man.

Cass watches with a frown, hand on Damian’s shoulder with Duke at her side, arms crossed. Zatanna shakes her head regretfully, expression filled with solemn.

Damian’s fist curls and he spits out a few chosen words that has Alfred moustache twitching. “If you do not allow us contact to that world harlot, we’ll have no choice but to contact John Constantine.”

Bruce’s face darkens as does Zatanna’s. Damian smirks and Cass pats his shoulder with a smile, Duke ruffles his hair and Dick feels a swirl of pride rip through him as she relents.

Out loud he cheers and Damian deflates in relief ever so slightly. Alfred quirks a smile and Jason has a genuine look of relief flash across his face. The only one who frowns is Bruce but they frankly don’t care.

With a sigh Zatanna chants her jumbled words, hands splayed in front of her with her eyes closed. A whirls of white smoke appears and disappears, leaving a radio.

Everyone stares at the radio before Jason whirls around, curses on his tongue before stopping. Zatanna is gone.

“What the fuck are we supposed to do with this?!”

Alfred sighs.

—

Dick is pacing back and forth, hands running and pulling at his hair in worry. Jason is kicking at the table and Alfred is rubbing a pale Dukes shoulder. Cass is curled around a stone faced Damian and Barbara is biting her nails over the cam. Bruce ignores everyone and patches himself up from patrol.

They wait.

And wait.

And wait.

“We have an update!” Everyone perks up, hearts beating widely and eyes wide. “They’re okay! Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Timothy Drake have made it out!”

Dicks heart gives a lurch and he wants to sing and dance, barley refraining from doing just that. The males voice on the radio is exhausted and tired and there’s pain in his words as he reads names of the fallen. Dick wants to give the man a hug, cringing at every name that reaches their ears.

Tim was right, it really was a war.

A sob reaches his ears and Dick whirls around, heart clenching at the sight of a shaking Damian. Cass is crying as she curls around the boy tighter and Jason is shaking, head buried in Alfred’s shoulder. Duke clutches at the laptop like a life line and Barbara is wiping at her face. Dick sits down and wonders what’s going to happen next.

—

It’s been silent for a long time. An occasional name that has them sighing I relief before the guilt sinks into there bones that weigh them down like a metal ball on a chain.

Finally, finally Barbara speaks up. “He’s amazing isn’t he?” She asks and Cass nods, cuddling up to Damian. “I mean a dragon? Seriously? He’s done so much and I want to greet him home.”

There’s silence for a long time and Dick quirks a weak smile. “Yeah, me too.”

—

And then suddenly the names pick up, the good guys and bad guys dropping like flies. They can hear the speakers voice waver, the yells and screams in the background (is it their imagination?).

They’re all pale and shaking and then they hear it. Voldemort is dead and they stand up and cheer because it over now isn’t it?  
They’re wrong, oh so wrong.

The names come faster than before, the bad guys angry beyond belief and wanting nothing more than revenge. The voice trembles and they copy it. Eyes squeezed shut when they hear it.

“Timothy Drake.”

—

Dickk stands up and Cass takes over hugging the sobbing child. His throat is raw and sore but he steps up and faces the people before him.

Harry’s head is lowered, emerald eyes teary and hurt. Hermione is sobbing into Ron’s shoulder and the red head is paler than a piece of paper.

The other red heads they don’t know but they’re somber and quiet as well. Fred Weasley is shaking and pale and Dick can’t help but the rush of the red hot hate and anger that runs through his veins at the sight of him.

Tim should be here, he wants to say. Tim should be here and you should be dead, he wants to rage. Instead Dick forces a smile that doesn’t change a thing, knowing Tim would whack him over the head if he ever said suck a thing.

He walks up to them with shaky legs and then he’s hugging his baby brothers friends. They’re stiff and then they’re crying and Dick squeezes his eyes shut tight. He hates this reality.

When he pulls away he heads towards the red head boy, Fred flinches but Dick pulls him into a hug. Rage burns him but he hugs tighter and then the boy cries. Sobs out a sorry again and again and again.

When he pulls back the boy continues but Dick’s to busy staring at his little brother. He gently palms his cheeks and glazed grey eyes stare at him, not recognising and Dick forces back a painful sob.

He leans forward and kisses bloodied hair and he shakes even more. Tim is pale, missing a left arm and half a leg. Tortured beyond belief a voice whispers in his ear.

Dick crumbles and crashes to his knees. Buries his face onto Tim’s lap and wishes his little brother could hug him back. Dick wishes he wasn’t hugging a corpse.

All of them cry.

 

 


	8. Apart of the family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words....
> 
> This is shit and I apologise for that 
> 
> (╥_╥)

> ****

Harry smiled slightly despite the rush of ice running through his veins. James had his arms thrown over a small boys shoulders with a grin while Albus and Scorpius frowned at him for stealing their friend.

Lily was holding Hugo’s hand as she peaked at the boy, eyes bright in curiosity as he flushed and squirmed under the gazes.

Draco blinked, looking a little disturbed himself before he nodded at the boy in greeting. Scorpius’ smile got bigger and James shot his dad a pointed look.

Harry pulled on a genuine smile, he may not like how skinny and small the boy is but the least he could do was greet him.

“Nice to meet you, Tim.” Tim smiled at that, a little wonky and a little awkward as James jostled him around to meet the others.

Albus and Scorpius raced after, chatting to Tim as Lily and Hugo trailed behind them slowly. Ginny squeezes his hand before she goes to help the kids escape from Molly who looked close to shovelling food down Tim’s throat.

“So this is the Tim, Scorpius has been writing to me about.” Draco murmured, eyes trailing away from the kids surrounding Tim. He looked conflicted and Harry didn’t know what to say to that.

“Albus wrote about him to.” He said instead, lips turning up at how everyone seemed to get along with Tim. Draco hummed slightly, fiddling with his wand as he thought.

“He’s small, smaller than you were.” Draco frowns and Harry’s breath hitches slightly. It was true after all, Albus was bigger than Tim and Albus was a miniature version of him.

“Yeah.” With that they were called over by Molly who was frantically waving her hands around. The adults got the food and the tables ready as the children and teens messed around outside.

—

The dinner was noisy and loud and a couple of people wondered how the muggles hadn’t heard or complained.

Harry joined in on the conversation like normal, gaze lingering on Tim longer then necessary. The boy was quiet, politely eating all the food on his plate and he awkwardly answered questions directed at him.

By now all the Weasley’s, Potter’s and Malfoy adults were cautious about the boy. He jumped and froze when his name was called, eyes showing his panic before he relaxed as the voice matched a face he knew. His back was straight and stiff, elbows away from the table and placed his cutlery down gently when finished.

Molly was quick to pile more onto his plate while Hermione refilled his drink. He had shot them a curious look before thanking them softly.

All was fine like every dinner, the only pause being noticed by the adults. Albus had mentioned Tim’s metamorphosis abilities and Teddy had grinned, jokingly announcing his new favourite person. A little ruckus and joking jibs from the rest of the kids had made them oblivious to Tim’s wide eyed stare. The adults caught it and Angelina worried her lip as Tim starred at Teddy as if he never knew what a praise was, even if it was only joking.

Slowly they got back to eating after glancing at each other with worried gazes. Harry was sure he wasn’t the only one glad that the kids seemed to kidnap Tim into their herd of craziness.

—

It’s been five years and Albus, Scorpius and Tim are at their final year of hogwarts. Everyone had thrown a party to celebrate after smuggling Tim away from his adoptive family.

Harry can say without a single shame that he does not like them. The woman in the family have stated it out loud multiple times, making Tim grin in amusement.

Harry and, well, everyone adores this boy. He is family and it doesn’t matter about blood.

They had learned his secret, how he was Red Robin and they had, reluctantly, accepted. After Hermione, Angelina, Ginny, Fleur and Molly had a few words to this ‘Batman’ of course.

All of them could do nothing but watch as this young man broke down, how he closed his expressions off even more each passing day. How the ‘I’m fine’ was something that always slipped past his lips.

That didn’t stop them from being there for him. They were there when his mum was poisoned, when his dad slipped into a comer. They were there when his dad was murdered in cold blood and his step mother went crazy. They were there when his throat was slit and they were there when Robin was taken away. They waited for him to come home, waited for him to come home from his journey to find a man that didn’t deserve him.

Even now they were there for him, lips tight and eyes squeezed shut to stop the tears from spilling. Every single one of them, all of them, were trying their hardest not to cry.

Lily let out a sob, slim frame shaking as she crashed into Louis side and it was a domino affect. Their children started and they wouldn’t stop and then they were crying, heart squeezing in their chests as they stood in front of a grey brick grave.

His so called adoptive family weren’t even here, they were out fighting crime. Harry has never hated someone so much, didn’t believe he could hate someone worse then Voldemort. Well, he did, and this time they aren’t getting away with guilty frowns and gazing at their feet.

 


	9. Putting on a brave face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s a brief mention on when Tim nearly raped. It’s barley there, not even a sentence but I know small things can trigger.
> 
> This was a long time coming! Sorry about that :D   
> This didn’t turn out how I expected but I like it!

Tim tried to hide in his robes as the class muttered and whispered to each other. A hat rested on a stool, one that everyone knew well.

It was a legend, even more of a legend then the sorting hat. This hat told people’s stories and a song would follow it. The song was unique, never the same for a single student and there had been hundreds. No one got the same song, no ones stories had ever been the same.

“Now,” Professor Dumbledore called out, silencing the room with his quiet voice. “One student will try it on, only the one. Stories are meant to be told but only by those who are willing to share. Come forth if you wish. I’ll wait.”

That’s what the professor did. He sat down behind his desk, adjusting his half moon glasses as he pet the Phoenix that crooned on a stand next to him. The professor turned his gaze from the students, letting them take their time and decide. Tim didn’t know wether to feel relieved or not.

He decided he didn’t as the famous Tom Riddle cast a silencing charm so the rest of the class full of Slytherins could hear and Dumbledore couldn’t. Tim’s stomach dropped as Riddle turned a dark gaze to him.

“The mudblood should take the honours.” He said simply, narrowing his eyes as the brunet girl next to him let out a whine.

“Why the mudblood?! This is a once is a lifetime opportunity and you want that thing to do it?”

Tim flinched at the noise before squaring his shoulders and letting his face fall blank. He’s thought through worse things before and the whines and belittlement from teenagers isn’t going to bring him down.

“Because,” Riddle hissed out, staring the girl in the eye, “we cannot let a fool like Dumbledore know of our plans. It’ll be suicide if he found out now.”

Tim’s lips twitched as he filed that in his brain. He was no fool, he knew the other Slytherins were up to something. That something revolves around Riddle and Tim didn’t like the feeling of dread that settled in his stomach when he thought of the possibilities.

The girl lowered her head, as did the others. They whispered out a chant that made Tim’s skin cruel before all eyes were burrowing into him once again.

“What do you say, mudblood?” Riddle whispered, breathing into Tim’s face as he stepped closer. Tim simply raised a brow in return and Riddle’s face twists in annoyance. “So be it, the mudblood will be the one to wear the hat.”

“Why would I agree to that?” Tim retaliated, smirking at the bewildered looks he got.

Riddle frowned before his eyes lit up in a way that made Tim feel sick to the bone. He didn’t have time to react and when he did the wand was already at his throat.

“You won’t have a choice.” Riddle whispered, leaning his face closer. Tim glared, hand tight around Riddle’s wrist. There were a thousand ways to get out of this hold but Tim wasn’t stupid enough to do it. One word from Riddle’s mouth and Tim could be dead. “Imperio!”

Tim’s eyes widened and his mind screamed in protest. He thought for control, staring Tom in the eyes as he did.

“Get rid of the silencing charm and tell the old fool we have a volunteer!” Riddle snapped, eyes widening when Tim convulsed in his own. He growled before bidding the curse again and Tim felt numb, watching as Riddle his his wand from view.

“I see we have a volunteer.” Tim blinked before his head moved up and down and he blinked again. He didn’t do that.

Dumbledore hummed before lifting the hat and patting the stool. Tim’s limbs moved and it made him feel uncomfortable and weird because that wasn’t him. He was forced onto the stool and the panic began to rise and he thought the curse in sheer desperation. Dumbledore gave him a long look, seeking Tim to stop him. When he didn’t the hat was placed onto Tim’s head.

Tim thought and thought because no music was being whispered but there was pictures and that was him and Tim didn’t want this, not one bit. He thought and thought as the others watched him grow and sneak out at night.

He though and thought and then Batman’s and Robins identities were out for the world to see. Tim stopped fighting then, tears sliding down his face as his limbs tripped him to the stool.

They watched Robin’s funeral with Tim. They watched him convince Batman he needed a Robin. They watched him train, they watched him as he broke down at the news of his mothers death. They watched him cry at her funeral, hold his fathers limp hand. They watched him become Robin, they saw him fight and win, fight and get beat down only to get back up.

Tim let the tears fall and he felt Dumbledores hand cradling his shoulder. The hat couldn’t be taken off, not until it was over. Tim wanted it be over. He didn’t want it to be over.

They watched him cry over his fathers dead body. They watch and they watch and Tim wants it to stop. They see him get beaten up and his throat slit. They see everything. They watch him become Red Robin, watch him bring a dead man back. They watched and Tim wanted them to stop looking because they looked horrified. They didn’t get to look horrified.

The curse had been lifted and Tim slumped forward as the hat fell off. Dumbledore caught him but Tim couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt himself being lifted, a warm arm under his legs and a comforting arm around and behind his shoulders. Tim let the tears continue as the doors opened and the professor bought him to the medical room.

They bustled about him but nothing could be done. He wasn’t hurt, he wasn’t dying but it sure as hell felt like it. He felt violated, even more so than when Nysa Al Ghul attempted to. Tim shook his head, cutting the thought off before sitting up straight in the medical bed.

It had been two hours since and the nurse had ordered him to stay. Tim hadn’t felt like moving either way so he agreed easily, with a nod of his head. Right now he was watching Dumbledore speak to the nurse quietly and she frowned, lips tight before she gave a sharp nod. Her heels clicked as she left the room, the door closing behind her.

Dumbledore let out a sigh, sitting by Tim’s feet. He patted his leg and Tim barley stopped himself from shuffling away. “Who did it boy?”

Tim wasn’t surprised Dumbledore knew. He also knew Dumbledore hand no proof and Riddle would be let iff the hook.

“Neither If is have proof.” Tim said simply, staring at the cream sheets before meeting Dumbledore’s eyes. “Do we?”

Instantly the topic changed and they both knew it. Tim and a select few knew of Dumbldore’s plans and Tim was one of the few who was completely trusted. He was tormented by the rising dark lord for years, after all, and he’s never cracked.

“It seems we have no choice.” Dumbledore sighed, shoulders slumping. Tim knew what that meant and it made his stomach twist but he would do it. The other will hate him for spilling their secrets, so it wouldn’t matter anymore. Tim knew he no longer had a home there, especially with not what he’s about to do.

Tim nodded and Dumbledore sighed, closing his eyes before heaving himself up. The bed creaked and Dumbledore patted Tim’s shoulder before leaving, footsteps echoing and leaving Tim feeling empty. The doors thundered shit and Tim prepared himself for what he was about to do.

—

Tim wasn’t surprised when the doors creaked open at midnight. Riddle was a prefect so he could wonder the halls freely.

His footsteps echoed and made Tim frown before he wiped it off, expression shutting down as he turned to the male.

“Here to taunt me, Riddle?” Tim asked, lips twitched to a frown. Riddle eyed him, towering over Tim before sitting in the plastic seat next to the bed. He was letting his guard down, a fact that Tim relished him. Riddle was showing trust, or at least a sort of form of it.

“On the contrary, I’ve come to do the opposite.” Tim let out a hum of acknowledgement, making sure Riddle saw his guard was still up.

“What these muggles have done to you is unacceptable. They have no right to treat a wizard suck as yourself like that have. Their tiny foolish minds won’t even begin to understand the power we behold. Join me, Timothy. Let me protect you from those foul creatures.”

Tim let his guard loosen up at the speech, it being completely down by the end of it. As much as he hated to do it, he made himself look vulnerable. Riddle’s smile turned a little more sinister. Tim smiled back.

“I’m no pushover, Riddle. I’m not letting those muggles touch me again. No filthy blood will, not ever again.”

Riddle smirked and Tim matched it with his own. Riddle held his wand out and Tim pulled his robe sleeve up, closing his eyes as his gut tightened.

He wanted to tell the others he was sorry. It would be too late now. He was sorry, so, so sorry.

 

 

 


End file.
